In the past farmers would form bales of hay into cubes which could be picked up and stacked by hand or by machines designed to handle the cubes. The bales could then be transported for storage or delivered to cattle for feed.
Today it is common practice for farmers to roll hay into large bales which are too big for a man to handle and the old machines designed for the cubic bales are useless for handling the round bales.
There is a need for a machine that will pick up a large round bale of hay for transport to storage that can double as a feeder.
There are many new machines on the market to move the round bales. Most of the new machines use a forklift type device to spear and lift round bales of hay. There are several other types of round bale movers but each lacks the features of the present invention which make it a superior hay mover. None of the other machines found double as a hay feeder.